What Yuuta Didn't Expect
by xTeniPurix
Summary: The first story based on the pairing of YuuKai. Thoughts and feelings that slowly begain to flood Yuuta's mind from when Kaidon had amnesia. The catch is, he's not to sure why those feelings and thoughts are there.
1. Paths Cross

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters. ... no matter how _much _I wish it.**  
**

**  
Side-Note: **This is a Yuuta x Kaidoh paring. Yes I said it, YuuKai. You know, this definitely counts as a crack-pairing, but you know what. The world does need those pairings, so here I am to supply them:)

If you're wondering where I got this idea from, I got it watching episode 163, when Kaidoh had amnesia and was paired with Yuuta during a tennis match.

Words in Italics and apostrophe's are _'thoughts'.  
_"Speaking is done like this"  
and with Ibu "_all his little rambles will be in italics also."_  
(oooh and if you see any problems with words or mistakes, please tell me so I can fix it!! Arigato!)

* * *

Yuuta let out a sigh as he continued to run laps around the track. After losing to Seigaku so many times, Mizuki got angry and increased the training regiment. It was more tiring on the body, but it was worth it in the end. Every now and then he would play matches with his brother to see how his improvement was, and to his alleviation his was getting better. After 40 laps he stopped running, this was all the work he had to do today, as tomorrow would focus on muscle training. Yuuta walked back to the tennis courts and began packing his things, the other people had already left which gave him time to gather his things without being bothered. After a couple of minutes he finally gathered everything, but instead of going to the dorm, he decided to go for a walk to cool down. 

Yuuta had been walking randomly, with no real thoughts as to where he was heading. Then, without realizing it, he was at the street tennis courts. _'Figures this is where I would end up. Then again, I do spend a lot of time here... so it is pretty natural.' _Yuuta walked over and sat down watching a match that going on. Currently it was Kamio playing a match against a random person, and of course, he obliterated them. As he watched the match his mind began to wonder. _'Mizuki always brings me here to locate new players, he's pretty none stop with that actually.' _A bunch of random experiences he had rushed through his head, none of them were too important. Except for one, the time that Mizuki had tried to recruit Kaidoh Kaoru. It was a weird experience to say the least. Apparently after being hit in the head with a tennis ball by Momoshiro, he had lost his memory. When you first saw Kaidoh you wouldn't have thought anything about it, but once you began talking to him you noticed it. Instead of being rude and rash, he shy, thoughtful, and polite. _'...he also had a thing for adding nya at the end of sentences a little. He even made me use it once.. it's a good thing no one heard me.' _

"Do you want to play?" A voice had broken through Yuuta's thoughts, glancing up he saw Ibu looking down at him. Taking a peak at the court he saw that Kamio was almost finished with his match. Yuuta gave a small shake of his head before replying.

"No, just recently finished my work out regiment and I'm still some what tired from it." He gave a small smile as not to seem rude. Though, with Ibu even if you were polite he would still do his little habit.

"I see..." Ibu looked away from the other boy and mumbled to himself. _"Of course, if you came here you would expect some one to play tennis... wait... isn't he normally here with Mizuki? I think he is, so it's a little weird seeing him here by himself. What was his name again...I don't really remember. I think he's related to Fuji...but I could be wrong. It would be easier just to ask him, but that might seem rude. So I'll just keep the question to myself..." _Yuuta looked at Ibu strangely. He had never really heard one of the famous rants and even though it was kinda funny, it was also slightly scaring.

"I'll be heading out now, sorry about not having a match, but maybe next time I will." Yuuta said giving a small wave and walking off. His only reply was a nod and another string of mumbles sent his way. _'So much for peace and quiet... I know, maybe by the river will be peaceful. After all, it is near sun set and most people would be at home at this time!' _With that, he began to head towards to the river.

* * *

Kaidoh was training in the river again, he found that he got good results from it, so he wanted to continue this way. Another plus was there was a good chance that no one would come to bother him, give or take Inui every now and then. As normal he bent his arm down and dipped the cloth under the water and brought it upwards. It was a lot heavier than when he had began but now he had five cloths tied to it. "Fysssssss" He kept at a steady pace as not to disrupt his normal flow. Deeping it into the water, and swinging it out. Then repeat. Dip, lift, swing, repeat, dip, life swing repeat, dip, lift, swing repeat. He continued in that stead pattern, in silence. 

After finally reaching the river, Yuuta was surprised though. It wasn't empty as he had expected, but Kaidoh stood there training. _'I wonder what kind of training that's for. They really do have some strange training at Aniki's school.' _Yuuta walked silently over to the edge of the river and continued to watch Kaidoh. A couple of minutes passed and it was silent expect for the sound of the water being intruded into. Yuuta took a step back but in the process he knocked a small rock into the water causing a splash, and notifying Kaidoh of his presence. Kaidoh turned his head to Fuji's younger brother. He looked over at him, with his normal stare, which made Yuuta involuntarily take a step back.

"What do you want?" Kaidoh's voice was harsh and rough as normal. _'It's nothing like it was that day, but I guess this is how Kaidoh is. Though.. it was pretty nice seeing him act like that... weird... but nice.'_ Yuuta kept his thoughts to himself as not to make the snake mad.

"O-oh I was just walking by the river and happened to notice you here. You're training is unique." Yuuta tried to strike up a causal conversation with the snake. He wasn't sure why, but I guess curiosity killed the cat. _'hm.. cats say nya a lot...' _Yuuta shook his head frivolously as to shake the thoughts of a Kaidoh with amnesia. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Kaoru. Mamushi walked to the edge of the water and looked up at the boy, who had now seemed to go off into his own train of thoughts.

"It helps with my Boomerang Snake shot." Kaidoh said it quiet bluntly but he figured since it was Fuji's young brother, he would try to be more polite with him. "What are you thinking about? fyssss" Yuuta jumped at seeing how close the other had gotten. Not that it was so close that they were touching, it was just that fact that he wasn't in the middle of the river anymore. '_Was I really zoning out **that** bad?'_

"well, I was thinking back to the time that you had temporary amnesia." He raised an eyebrow when Kaidoh looked completely shocked. Slowly, Kaidoh stepped out of the water and sat on the edge of the river bank. He was silent for a moment. His face was completely unreadable, and that scared Yuuta some. Finally, Kaidoh looked up at him.

"Tell me a little about it." Kaidoh knew that sounded weird, but he really didn't remember too much about it. All he knew was that he was being teased for acting like a cat. Of course.. **_he_ **wouldn't believe that. It was just an absurd thought to him. Yuuta noticed that Kaidoh was staring into the water, as to avoid to much eye contact. A faint smiled formed on his lips as he sat down next to him and began to tell alittle bit about what had happened.

* * *

**Side-Note: **Well, the first chapter is done. I was going to write more, but I figured that this would be good for now. So what do you think about it? It may be a crack pairing, but I think I can work with it. I also plan on beginning a Mizuki x Kaidoh story. This pairing too, was inspired by episode 163, when Mizuki held onto Kaidoh's wrists as he began to tell him of his evil plan. I'll do other stories too if you request them, but try to make them different pairings, you know... the weirder ones. I like trying to write stories for!! - Of course..for PoT characters. 

**What things ment:  
**Aniki brother(older)  
tensai genuis  
Mamushiviper


	2. Kaidoh's Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PoT or any of the Characters.

**Side-Note: **Here's the second chapter... It's Kaidoh's day and the next one will be Yuuta's... then in the fourth chapter it will all merge together again!! Just so people know.. I'm not sure how long it will take the two to get together...but they will

"Speaking"

* * *

About a week had gone by since the encounter at the river and even though a week had passed, Kaidoh couldn't really stop thinking about the experience. Nothing special had happened but it was still all he could think about. It was even starting to mess up his practice, which caused him to suffer. In that week alone he had tried at least 10 new Inui drinks and did well over 200 laps. Kaidoh felt like he was in hell, and he was sure that as the week went on, he just might end up in hell. Though, the story that Yuuta told him wasn't all that was bothering him. It was Yuuta himself. Kaidoh felt like that boy was all he thought about. So after an hour and a half of debaiting, he decided that he would try to call Yuuta. After all, that was the most discreet way. Though, that's where it got chaotic.

He had no way of contacting the boy and the only person who knew how to contact him was his brother, and that was a death trap all on it's own. After Kaidoh debated for another half hour, he came to the conclusion that this who scenario was one of many things. A: It was a dangerous plan. B: Casually getting the number from Fuji seemed impossible. C: If wasn't careful he would probably suffer the tensai's wrath, and no one wanted to suffer the tensai's wrath. An angry Fuji was right up on the scary list, right next to Inui Juices.

It took Kaidoh awhile to think of a descent plan to get the number from Fuji and in the end he decided on being sneaky. Kaidoh got dressed and began to do his normal work out, an endless jog. He jogged for an hour and by luck, he saw Fuji talking with Taka-san. He turned off his phone and hid it somewhere on him.

"Hello Kaidoh-kun." Taka-san greeted him with a friendly smile. Kaidoh could tell he was taking a break from his work at his family's sushi shop.

"Hi" was Kaidoh's short reply. Fuji just smiled his normal smile while giving a curt nod.

"How are you?" The tensai asked leaning against the sushi shop.

"Tired and a little worried." He paused for a second. Now was his time to lie his ass off and hope it worked.

" What are you worried about?" Taka-san asked with a small amount of concern in his voice.

"I left my cell phone at home and I need to call and check up on my brother."

"Here, you can use my cell phone." Fuji said with a smile as he handed the phone over to Kaidoh. Kaidoh on the other hand had to do his best not to let out a happy cry. His plan was working. He took the cell phone from Fuji and looked around for a second.

"Is there a place I can talk privately?"

"You can use my room if you want."

"Aah... arigato senpai." Kaidoh gave a small bow and entered to go to Taka-san's room.

"Kaidoh-kun is so shy." Fuji said with a smile.

"Yea he is, even though he tries to hide it." Kaidoh couldn't help but blush as he made his way up the stairs. Once he got up there he turned his cell phone back on and searched through Fuji's phone for Yuuta's number. Luckily due to Fuji's brother complex, it was the first one that you could see.

He quickly put the number into his own phone before promptly turning it off and hiding it again. Then he made a quick call to his home just to make sure his story stayed true. After all, his senpai didn't need to know his family was gone for the day. he waited for a few minutes before leaving and heading back out side.

"Arigato." Was the first thing he said upon leaving.

"You're welcome. How's your brother?" Fuji asked with a smile on his face again.

"fysss... he's well. He was getting ready to go out with our father."

"I think it's great you worry about your little brother so much." Fuji's smile was slowly becoming more sincere. He was liking the fact that Kaidoh was showing concern for his brother. Kaidoh on the other hand was hoping that Fuji wouldn't label him with a brother complex. He really didn't want that to be a main point of conversation that the two could have in the future.

"Gomen, minna-san. I have to get back to woek." The two glanced over at Taka-san and gave him a nod.

"Gomen for imposing on you senpai."

"Ah, it was nothing Kaidoh-kun." Taka-san gave one last bow before going back to work. Once Taka-san was out of sight, Fuji turned back to Kaidoh.

"I'm sure you need to get back to training too, don't you?" Kaidoh gave a small nod.

"Thank you for letting me use your cell phone." Kaidoh gave a bow to Fuji, which caused Fuji to chuckle.

"It was nothing. I'm glad I could help, but must be heading off. Ja ne!" Fuji gave a wave and walked off. Kaidoh just stared at the retreating form for a moment before returning to his brisk jog. He may been running for the sole purpose of finding Fuji, but he would finish his training no matter what.

Kaidoh ran for another hour before stopping in a park to rest. He had his back against the red brick wall that surrounded the park. He took out his cell-phone and looked at Yuuta's number. Kaidoh couldn't explain why but the only person he could think about was Yuuta. Kaidoh took in a deep breath and pressed talk. He held the phone to his ear and listened to it ring. It took a could of rings before any one picked up. Honestly, he was hoping that no one would answer.

"Hello?" It was Yuuta's voice. Kaidoh was quiet for a moment. For the life of him, he couldn't explain why he had butterflies in his stomach.

"Hey." Kaidoh could hear silence on the other end of the phone.

"W-who is this?" Kaidoh paused.

"Kaidoh."

"Kaidoh? From Aniki's team?" Kaidoh could tell the shock in the boy's voice. Though with that last question he wanted to slam his hea don something.

"Yes, _that_ Kaidoh."

"How did you get my number?

"Later, what are you doing right now?" Kaidoh couldn't help but get slightly agitated.

"um...why?"

"...fysss..."

"..."

"Are you busy?" Kaidoh now wanted to best his head on the wall behind him.

"No."

"Meet me at the same spot on the river as last time."

"E-eh!? Nanda?!"

"Just meet me there." With that Kaidoh hung up the phone. He didn't want to sound rude but he would rather speak to him in person. Kaidoh let out a sigh as he began to jog to the river. He could get there in less than a half hour, he just wanted to be alone a little while before the other boy came.

Kaidoh arrived in the time he predicted he would. He walked slowly over to the river's edge and laid down. He stared at the sky, watching it change to different hues as the sun set. He was laying down for a couple of minute when he heard the grass rustle behind him. He sat up quickly and looked for what made the noise.

"Meow" Kaidoh blinked as a tiny white neko came into view. A smile formed on his face as he tried to coax the cat to him. It was working for a second, but once the cat got into arms reach...it ran away.

"...fyssss..." Kaidoh let out a grunt. He couldn't fathom why animals never came to him...and it irked him. A chuckle was heard from behind him, which caused him to jump. Ultimately resulting in him landing flat on his rear. He looked up to see the culprit and saw Yuuta. A faint blush was forming on Kaidoh's cheeks which he was trying to hide.

"I never knew you had a soft spot for animals." That comment only caused Kaidoh's blush to deepen.

"Fysssss... you're early." Kaidoh took notice of the small smile still on Yuuta's lips, even though Kaidoh was scowling at him.

"So why did you want me to meet you here?" Kaidoh let out a sigh. This was where it would get complicated for him.

* * *

**End-note:** So, what did you think of this chapter? 

Tensa genius  
gomen Sorry  
Minna-san every one  
neko cat  
Nanda another way of saying what


End file.
